


Hot Springs And Bikini Strings

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [82]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack finds his team a little while later in Sam’s lab, crowded around a very cluttered bench, but his hopes of finding support to overrule the General’s order soon evaporates, thanks to their enthusiasm for a team break.





	Hot Springs And Bikini Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Goof Off Day’ (22 March), “a chance to step back from the rigours and pressures of everyday life, Goof Off Day encourages people to take some time to be silly, waste an hour or two, and do something a bit different.”
> 
> Basically, this fic is a result of a friend and I discussing the potentially ridiculous things SG-1 could get up to, all in the spirit of “team bonding”. Set during season 4, purely for the brief reference to ‘Window of Opportunity’.

“I think it’s a good idea, Jack.”

“With all due respect, sir –”

“Aren’t you the one who’s been pushing for SG-1 to have some downtime?”

“Well, yes, sir,” he hesitates. “But I don’t think –”

“Then it’s settled,” Hammond smiles. “You have three days of well-deserved leave, commencing tomorrow.”

“General, I –”

“I can always make it an order, son.”

He closes his eyes in resignation. “I’ll see you next week, sir,” he sighs as he leaves Hammond’s office in search of his team.

He finds them a little while later in Sam’s lab, crowded around a very cluttered bench, but his hopes of finding support to overrule the General’s order soon evaporates, thanks to their enthusiasm for a team break. He’s still trying to think of a way out of the trip when he suddenly hears Daniel’s latest suggestion and shakes his head vehemently.

“No! Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Jack. It’s –”

“Forget it. If that’s what you’re planning, I am _not_ going.”

“General Hammond said –”

“Hammond said we use the time to show Teal’c more of Earth’s customs, yada yada,” Jack interrupts with a wave of his hand. “Yeah, that’s great. I’m _all_ for culture – but this? I don’t think so.”

“Sir, I –”

“Don’t you start, Carter.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Jack!”

“Daniel?”

“What is so wrong with –”

“ _Everything!_ OK, so maybe not everything,” he admits at the archaeologist’s frown. “But it’s just not for me.”

“This isn’t about you.”

“No,” he grouses. “It’s about Teal’c.”

There’s a beat of silence that passes and Jack realizes he is seconds away from losing this argument once and for all, when Daniel speaks up again.

“Have you even visited –”

“Nope.”

“Then how do you know –”

“I just do.”

“We have three days of downtime, starting tomorrow,” he says with mild frustration as he stares at Jack. “What do you suggest we do then?”

“Go back to my place, drink beer and watch TV,” he shrugs, as if it’s the most obvious choice in the world.

“OK,” Daniel replies slowly. “And that enhances Teal’c’s knowledge of Earth... how?”

“We’d watch The Simpsons. _The Simpsons_ ,” he emphasizes. “It’ll teach him everything he needs to know.”

“Shouldn’t we ask Teal’c if that’s what he actually wants to do?”

Jack turns to glare at Sam’s suggestion, but she only shrugs in response. “We are doing this for him, sir.”

He knows what Carter says makes sense, but he can’t help the sigh that escapes at her oh-so-gentle reminder.

“Fine,” he eventually mutters as he swipes a pen from the bench. “Knock yourself out.”

As he starts to take the pen apart, he tunes out most of his team’s conversation and tries not to huff over the fact that they didn’t even stop to seriously consider his suggestion as to how to spend their long weekend. After all, it’s not like he and Teal’c have just spent the last three – if not more – months reliving the same ten hours over and over _and over_ again. If anybody deserved a couple of days off, it was them. The problem was that they had vastly different ideas as to how to spend said time off.

“Well, I guess that’s settled then.”

He glances up at the sound of Daniel’s voice to find his three teammates looking at him expectantly. “Huh?”

“Teal’c’s made his case, sir,” Sam adds, a slight smile twisting her lips. “It looks like we’re going.”

“Oh, for crying out loud! Can’t I pull rank on this one?”

“I don’t think the General would appreciate that, sir. Besides,” Sam pauses, before a light blush appears on her face. “This could be fun.”

“We really need to discuss your definition of _fun_ , Carter.”

“Save it for the drive,” Daniel quickly interjects as he slides off one of the chairs. “So, what do you say, Jack?”

Meeting his friend’s gaze, Jack can see the excitement in his eyes. He lets his attention drift to Teal’c who, despite remaining quiet for most of the discussion, looks far too smug with himself. Finally, he risks a glance at Carter who is looking back at him with wide eyes and a small, hopeful smile. He closes his eyes and lets his chin drop to his chest.

“Pack your bags, kids,” he sighs. “We’re going on a little vacation.”

He catches sight of Daniel as he literally bounces out of Sam’s lab, closely followed by Teal’c. Slowly, he looks at his major.

“I’m surprised you agreed to this, Carter.”

“I’m looking forward to some sunshine. Plus,” she offers as her gaze briefly falls on a pile of papers on the bench. “It’ll be nice not to have to wear BDUs for a few days.”

Suddenly, Jack straightens at the way Sam glances up at him from beneath her lashes and he wonders if she’s planning to pack that little black bikini of hers – a nugget of information he’s privy to, thanks to Urgo’s influence the previous year.

He feels himself smirking and as he pushes himself away from the bench, he thinks that maybe this trip won’t be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you make up your own mind as to what they do - or where they go - for their team vacay! ;)


End file.
